Falling Snow, Broken Promises
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: "Lyra. If anything happens to you, I will be there to protect you. I promise." Sometimes, promises are never destined to be fulfilled. Oneshot. Co-written with JTC2000! Contains SoulSilvershipping. Rated T for a reason. Not for the fragile of heart.


**My first attempt at writing SoulSilvershipping lol and YES of course it has to be sad because I am sadistic and cruel. *evil laughter* Sad things are fun to write (well, in my opinion, anyway). Get them tissues ready, because you're about to be kicked in the feels!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"Do you think we'll be together forever?" _

_Her question caught him by surprise. Metallic silver eyes shifted to meet with her chestnut ones. Fingers intertwined with his own. His mouth opened, trying to form words to reply. Though his fingers were numb from cold, he could feel the warmth that hers gave off. Fiddling with the scarf draped over his shoulders, he closed his eyes. _

_"I don't know." He whispered, fearing that she would hear. "Maybe."_

_She seemed satisfied with that answer, and opening his eyes, he saw she was poking at the snow with a frozen twig. Four letters were written neatly in the blanket of white. _

LYRA

_He rose an eyebrow, eyes riddled with confusion. "What did you write your name for?"_

_Lyra gave him a warm smile that made his insides quiver. Those golden brown eyes twinkled with joy, and she gave him the stick. "Write your name down next to mine," she murmured. "so we can let the world know we're together."_

_He rose an eyebrow again. "But what's the point of that?" He sounded irritated. "At the rate this snow is falling, our names will disappear."_

_"Maybe..." Lyra looked down at her name before shifting her eyes back up to him. "But at least we'll remember that we wrote our names here."_

_"I still see no point in this..." He muttered, scribbling his name beside Lyra's._

SILVER

_Lyra grinned, looking at the two names with her bright gaze. "It's perfect..." She murmured. _

* * *

Tears danced down his face, dropping to the snow at his feet. He couldn't help it. He wanted the tears to stop. It made him feel weak. He hated feeling weak. But he couldn't stop. It proved to be impossible.

The wind blew softly, the cold air stung his face as he walked closer and closer. After five steps, he stopped on the corner of the playground. He knelt down in front of a grave, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes.

_In loving memory of_

_Lyra Kotone_

He growled. "You said... That we are going to be together forever..." Hands balled into fists, he lifted his head a bit. Cold, dull, silver eyes stared at the tomb. "Why... why did you leave me...?!" He hissed at the inanimate object. As expected, he got no answer except for the howling wind.

Silver looked to the side, where they last sat on the swing. The ground where he and a certain brunette vowed that they will be together. "God dammit..." He croaked, not bothering to try stopping the cascade of fresh tears that fell to the ground.

* * *

_"Lyra." She looked up at him curiously, still rocking forward and back from the swing. _

_"Hmm?" She gave him a genuine smile. _

_"I want to tell you something." His reply was soft, a hint of nervousness in his words._

_She gave him a look to show she was interested. "Yes?"_

_"... I promise... to protect you at all costs." He said, looking down at the faded letters on the snow. "I may not be as strong as you, but... I will protect you. With my life, if necessary." _

_He felt a warm and welcoming embrace envelop him, making his face heat up to an extraordinary temperature. "Oh, Silver... you know how great it feels to hear words like that from you?"_

_"Don't expect them too often." He muttered, voice choked with embarrassment._

* * *

More tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. "I promised... I promised to protect you with all costs..." Faint crystal tears were formed on the corners of his metallic steel eyes. "But then... _why_...?!

His clenched his fists, filling them with snow and dirt. Letting his rage out, he began pounding his fists against the ground repeatedly until it began to hurt. "...I'm such a failure... I couldn't even manage to protect you..." He toned down his voice, until it became barely a whisper. He let his hands go limp, letting the muddy ice fall out of his hands.

Silver watched the white snow gently falling to the ground, not for long because they would be melted from his warm tears. He didn't even notice that he was crying. More droplets of salty tears came out, melting the snow. The cold, harsh air bit at his skin, but it was nothing compared to the pain of his heart. "... If only... if only I made in time..." His voice was barely a squeak.

* * *

_His pokegear rang, making him jump from his dosing. He looked around, seeing he was still in one of the Pokemon Centre rooms. He blinked tiredly, groggily reaching with stiff arms towards his pokegear. The number belonged to Lyra. _

_He sighed, picking up the pokegear. What did Lyra want this early in the morning? He answered the call. "What is it?" He heard a loud bunch of nonsense coming from the speaker, and he flinched. "Lyra? What trick are you trying to pull-"_

_He heard a loud thud, making his whole body, including his heart to jump. _

What the hell?!_ "Lyra, what is going on?!" His heart began pounding, fear wracking at his insides. He could hear many different cries of Pokemon, and heavy breathing. "Lyra, answer me!"_

* * *

He remembered when he rushed everywhere around Johto.

He remembered when he went down to the Underground Tunnel in Goldenrod City.

He remembered when he smelled the metallic tang of blood.

He remembered when he had panicked and yelled for her, calling her name.

He remembered when he entered a door with red all over the place.

He remembered seeing the dead bodies of his beloved girlfriend's Pokémon.

He remembered scanning the whole area in search of his beloved girlfriend.

He remembered his eyes widening from the view of a certain female brunette's body; torn and full of scars, with pink flesh covered with red, and bones jutting out of her body.

He remembered. Knees trembling, growing weak as his pupils dilated into none of any human could make.

He remembered running to the body while screaming her name.

He remembered checking her pulse in his frantic emotion, somehow knowing she was already dead.

He remembered realizing that she didn't have a pulse at all.

He remembered being too late.

* * *

_"Lyra!" He called, going down the stairs to the Underground Tunnel beneath Goldenrod. She said she'd be in Goldenrod... where is she?_

_He was frantically searching. Ever since he got that call, he had been in a desperate search all day for his friend. _

_A metallic scent filled his nostrils, and he immediately froze. He knew that smell. _

_Blood._

_"LYRA!" He cried, horror beginning to assault his mind. He raced down the hall, looking for something, anything that could lead to Lyra's whereabouts. _

_He saw red in the corner of his vision, and stopped, looking into the room. He froze in terror when he realized that the blood staining the floor and walls belonged to Lyra's Pokemon. _

_They were all clearly dead. Typhlosion, Ampharos, Noctowl, Eevee, Xatu, and Furret... all completely mauled, their blood drenching everything around them. _

_He began to feel incredibly nauseous. If her Pokemon were dead... "LYRA!" He looked around the bloody mess, trying to find the body of the one he loved. _

_When he found her, he felt his nausea overwhelm him. The smell, the sight... He couldn't hold it in, and he ended up regurgitating all over the floor. Coughing, he checked Lyra's destroyed body for any signs of life. However, he already knew the truth._

She's dead... she's dead...

* * *

His shaken and deep breaths were the only noise he made at this point, staring at the grave with glazed eyes. Those images... they assaulted his mind, made him scream in terror when he thought about them. They were etched into his brain for all eternity. He couldn't scream, for his throat was numb and raw from his continuous screaming.

_I never wanted to be weak_, he thought with a sadistic pang. _But she made me soften up, she made me realize that people care. She made me realize... that I love her..._

He didn't care if the snow was getting heavier. He didn't care that he was freezing. He didn't care about anything.

Eyes blank, he began to feel different emotions wrack at his body. A anger, a hatred. He wanted to find out who did this to Lyra. He wanted to make the bastard pay. He would rip out the guilty one's entrails by his throat, dragging them all across Johto. He wanted revenge.

But it would never come. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. _I promised... to protect her..._

More tears fell, but he didn't care.

_Why care about anything?_

His gaze drifted to the swingset, feeling a whole new wave of hurt wash over him. This pain... it's too much... He was shaking like a leaf beneath the falling, powdery snow, not caring that it was covering him in a thin sheet of white. He felt his spine tremble violently before collapsing, curled up against the grave as if it was Lyra herself. He sobbed, though not a noise came from him as the snow fell heavier and heavier...

* * *

_"Say, Silver..." He looked up when he heard her soft voice. "You feeling alright?" _

_He nodded, his long red hair ruffled because of the wind._

_"Silver..." She brought a gentle hand to his chin, making him almost hiss. He hated physical contact. "Something is bothering you."_

_"It's none of your concern." He replied, monochrome eyes looking away._

_"Come on, Silver... what's wrong...?"_

_He sighed, his breath going up in fog. "I'm just... worried, I guess."_

_"Worried? About what?"_

_"I don't know... I just have a feeling... something is going to happen to you..."_

_"Silver, if anything happens, you'll be by my side to help me." She gave him a warm smile, gripping the swings' chains a little tighter. _

_"I know, I know..." He smirked. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I'm going to keep that promise." He stood up off the swing, stretching. "It's about time I got to the Pokemon Centre. My Pokemon and I need some rest."_

_Lyra nodded, getting off her swing as well. Her hair, which was normally up in pigtails, was hanging down. Silver liked it that way, better. "I guess I should be on my way to Goldenrod. I was invited to a Pokemon battle down there, and I need to be there by the morning."_

_"I'm sure you'll win." Silver said. His past self would never utter such words, but now... things were different. "Oh, and Lyra..." He gave her a sheet of paper. "...If you need anything, just give me a call, alright?"_

_He could see Lyra's cheeks become rosy. "Aww... Silvy is giving me his pokegear number! How romantic!" She gushed, obviously being sarcastic. However, it still irritated Silver. _

_"Really, Lyra. If anything happens to you, I will be there to protect you. I promise."_

* * *

Gold stared at the two graves, amber eyes filled with sadness. He was the first to know about Silver's death. In fact, he was the one who found him, frozen underneath a layer of snow, curled up in front of Lyra's grave.

He never understood the meaning of love. He knew what it was, but he never felt it towards anyone other than his parents. But he knew that Silver and Lyra loved one another. He couldn't cry. He didn't have the energy to. He simply stared. Why did it hurt so much to lose a friend?

Turning away, he trudged over to the swingset, sitting down on one of the swings. The swing slowly rocked back and fourth, and his sullen golden eyes stared at the ground. He thought he was simply seeing things, but as he looked closer, he noticed that words were faintly etched in the snow. They were written in a spot where the snow didn't manage to cover too much. The words were actually two names. Two names he recognized in a heartbeat.

LYRA & SILVER

* * *

**AN: Yesss I know, failure, right? I've never written about this shipping. I've read my fair share, but never attempted to write about it until now.**

**So, opinions? Any suggestions? Please review below!**


End file.
